Pets
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *Snowflake AU* There's something in Vortex's basement... Could it be Fireflight's mechfriend? Or is it something else? Sticky, Dub-con/Non-con


**C.M.D: It's update period once more, and what update would be complete without some more Vortex/Fireflight goodness? Another tie-in to the Snowflake AU 'verse, I present to you some random, sticky fun of our favourite mech(s)!**

* * *

"Vortex... are you here?"

Fireflight nervously glanced around the dark basement, his servos clenched at his chestplates as he tried to peer into the farther corners of the room. He had come down to play with the decorations for a bit since there was nothing else to do in the house, and the rest of the family had said Vortex would be out for a while. Normally, he wouldn't be scared to be by himself down here in the dark, but that was before he heard something slither through the blackness.

He seriously hoped it was Vortex. The Decepticon had pretended not to be around one or two times before, and then had snuck up behind the flyer, scaring the wits out of him. Even though Fireflight disliked when the grey mech did that, it was much better than thinking that there was something else -something not Vortex- down in the basement with him.

"V-vortex...," the jet stammered, heading in the direction that he had heard the noise. "Vo-vortex, i-if that's y-you, pl-please... please s-say something. I-i-i... I'm s-scared..."

Fireflight padded as softly as he dared, sticking to the wall as he headed deeper into the room. Fumbling, he flipped a switch, a poor, bare bulb flaring to life. It barely banished the gloom, but at the very least, it backed the darkness into tight corners, putting everything else into sight.

And that's when the Autobot noticed the box.

A simple box really, wrapped in brown shipping paper and a dozen holes cut into each side, but Fireflight had never seen it before and he was intrigued by its presence. Curious, the youngling shuffled toward the box, his earlier fear forgotten.

"I wonder what you are for...," he mused, running his hands along the top of the box.

Suddenly it bucked, more slithering coming from within. Giving a startled cry, Fireflight was quick to withdraw, servos clasped at his chestplates again. The box sent out low rumbles, like anxious purring, at the jet's retreat. Cocking his helm uncertainly, the youngling took a step forward. The rumbling dropped a notch.

"You...," Fireflight swallowed, taking another step forward. "You're a-alive in there, aren't you? What are? Are you a new pet? For Brawl, or maybe Swindle? Does anyone know you're down here?" The rumbles got quieter and quieter until they were little purrs, almost like the ones Vortex made. No longer frightened, the jet put his servos back on the box, mapping out the shape as he tried to peer into the holes. Only darkness met his optics, and yet he could still hear the thing within moving.

"I wonder where you came from," the youngling mused aloud, still searching for a label or some sort of tag saying what was inside or who it was for. "Is it cramped in there? Do you want out?"

The unknown creature was still purring. Something tickled along his pedes, catching Fireflight's attention. He peered down at the floor, gasping in shock at the pale green tentacle that was tapping away at his pede. "What is this...?," he asked, bending down to inspect the thin limb. His attention was drawn away from it though when he noticed another tentacle, and then another one, and another one, and another one...

The jet straightened up, sitting down as he stared in wonder at the many tentacles wriggling from the box in front of him. "Oh wow," he gaped, "There's so many of you. Are you different things or are you all one thing?"

He was distracted from the rest of his questions by the tentacles inching forward, sliding against his sides and around his wingtips. "H-hey!," Fireflight giggled, squirming a little as they slide closer, curling around his plating. "T-that tickles."

The tentacles continued their caressing, tickling the flyer further. He didn't notice that they were dipping lower until a daring tentacle was inching in the seam between his codpiece and the rest of his pelvic plating. Optics flaring brightly in surprise, Fireflight tried to wriggle back, but the tentacles suddenly tightened around his arms, yanking him forwards to the box. "W-wait! What, what a-are you doing?"

The Autobot cried in alarm as all the tugging forced him to the floor, his chin knocking on the basement floor hard. Sniffling a little in pain, Fireflight tried to push himself back up, but more tentacles were wrapping around his legs, keeping him tight against the floor. He didn't start to panic though until he felt his legs being pulled wider apart, the thin limbs sliding along his codpiece once more.

Coolant coated his optics as he struggled to get free, craning his neck cables as best as he could to see over his wings at the other tentacles. "P-please! W-wait, don't touch that. I-i-i-i...Vortex!" Fireflight kicked wildly as best as he could, but he was trapped in the tentacles' hold. He would not be getting free anytime soon. And in the meantime, he was moments away from being raped.

"P-please s-stop! I-i-i... d-don't want to," the youngling hiccupped, "I-i w-want to g-go now... pl-please, let m-me go."

The thing in the box was rumbling again in what had once been a soothing manner to Fireflight. The tentacles at the jet's codpiece withdrew for the moment, moving up the youngling's plating; stroking and caressing gently. Despite his hesitance, Fireflight found himself beginning to relax, the loving touches calming him yet at the same time starting to heat him up. He actually moaned softly as the tentacles decided to slide in and under his wings, fingering the sensitive joints with their curious touching.

"I...o-oh...I d-don't think...," the Autobot gasped as more tentacles slithered back to his codpiece, prying at the warm metal. The rest of his protest was lost as tentacles stroked against his wings joints roughly, exciting the youngling. At the next pressing touch, his codpiece retracted automatically, giving access to the tentacles.

"O-ooh...oh...O-oooooaaaaaaahhh!"

Fireflight arched as the tentacles shot forwards, slipping into his lubricated valve one by one until there was no more room, and even then a few more forced their way in. They twisted and twined around each other until they were one big column of flesh, rolling against each of the flyer's sensor nodes. Whimpering at the beautiful friction it invoked, the white mech wriggled, waiting in painful anticipation for what would come next. He was hesitant to admit that the creature did not keep him waiting long.

As one, the tentacles withdrew slowly, purposefully sliding along the youngling's valve walls, making Fireflight cry out at the blissful sensation. Just as they angled to drive back in, a couple, smaller tentacles shot out from under the jet's chassis; twisting around and plunging into his open mouth. The heavy weight against his glossa muffled the scream that followed as the rest of the tentacles thrust back into his wet valve. Moaning around his mouthful, Fireflight rolled back into the creature's selfish ramming, fans kicking into a squeal and thighs trembling as he was pulled taut against the floor for the thing's plundering.

Too quick for the flyer to think about, the tentacles were being yanked out again and slamming back in. The youngling gasped and moaned, choking on the tentacles filling his mouth, tasting the tangy liquid they were excreting. It was a bitter fluid, seeping out of the tentacles' very skin; overflowing his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Nervously, Fireflight tried to swallow it down -lick the tentacles wriggling in his mouth- to reciprocate some of the pleasure being thrown onto him. His poor technique seemed to excite the creature though, who increased its tempo until the youngling lost all sense of himself and his motor functions.

He was bucking wildly back into the tentacles, aft high in the air, feeling nothing but the molten heat of sticky fluids oozing into his valve; being squished and squelched as the tentacles continued slamming into his hungry passage.

"V...vmmoo-orphhxx!"

His optics flared before blacking out entirely, Fireflight arching and wings shivering as he suddenly overloaded. His valve walls clenched tightly around the tentacles, strangling them, even as they twisted and wriggled slightly within the silken vice. Something hot shot itself into the mech's passage, a burning kind of slime that the creature left behind in mock representation of transfluid. Coughing and gagging around the retreating tentacles, the jet spat up the viscous fluid they had left in his mouth, keening as he felt the tentacles behind him withdraw as well.

"T-that...," he whimpered, trying to sit up. "I-i-i... u-um, I-i... I sh-should g-go now..."

Fireflight gasped again as the tentacles swayed around him, as if they were dancing, touching his plating with their slimy fingers. "R-really...," he blushed weakly, squirming a little. "I-i...V-vortex w-will be h-home, a-and I ne-need t-to go..." The touches were becoming more insistent again; tentacles sliding between his thighs and under his wings. Frightened, the flyer tried to scramble away, not wanting to go through this again. But the tentacles were reluctant to let him escape, once more cinching around his wrists, arm and ankles, dragging him back towards the box.

"W-wait!," the youngling cried, struggling. The box gave a nasty growl, paper ripping from the side as one of the largest tentacles Fireflight ever did see came into view. It was as thick as his arm almost, covered in all sorts of gnarly bumps and ridges. Its rotund head seemed to be covered in a weird, webbed skin, which pulled back thickly, making it look as if the tentacle was smiling at him toothily as it weaved through the air toward the Autobot.

It dipped, sweeping down toward the flyer's exposed valve.

"N-no!," Fireflight shrieked, writhing, even as the tentacles tightened around his limbs, stretching him out for the largest tentacle. He bucked still, tears pooling in his optics and down his cheekplates, but the tentacles only pulled him to the ground, holding him open for the other. "D-don't, pl-please! No, n-no! I-i-i-i, I d-don't w-want it! St-stop!"

The jet whimpered and cried, afraid to take his attention off of the tentacle for an astrosecond but not wanting to look all the same. He screamed loudly, helm tossing about as the smaller tentacles tried to pry at his chestplates, to get to the erratic spark beneath. "S-stop! No! N-no, pl-please, let m-me go! V-vortex! VORTEX H-HELP ME, PL-PLEASE!"

Something wooshed through the air above his helm -a dreadful squeal followed, and something breaking and tearing coming from the box ahead of him. Daring to online his optics again, Fireflight hiccupped as he felt the tentacles weaken before being roughly torn away from his body. "V...vo-vortex?," he sobbed, looking up in disbelief and relief at the Decepticon turning and crouching before him. He dutifully ignored the strange, orange luminescent liquid splattered across his chassis.

"You called snowflake?," Vortex asked casually.

With a wail, Fireflight threw himself at the helicopter, burying his face in the other's neck cables and crying there. He garbled nonsense as he clutched desperately to the older mech, needing the comfort of Vortex's arms wrapped around his trembling frame.

Somewhat startled by the suddenness at which the Autobot threw himself at him, nonetheless, Vortex gladly pulled the jet closer, nuzzling the youngling's helm with his cheek. "Hush, hush, cutie," he cooed into Fireflight's audio. "There's nothing bad to be frightened of any more. I'll take care of you."

Fireflight whimpered at the promise, tightening his grip.

The grey mech was glad for it. Honestly, when he had come downstairs -after being kindly informed by his family that both his package and the flyer had arrived for him- he had not expected to see his new pet trying to take Fireflight for a spin. Even he knew that anything that size being forced into the youngling would cause him excruciating pain... and Vortex preferred his possessions not to be broken. Overcome with jealous rage, the helicopter had hardly needed the Autobot's scream of help -his help!- before he was leaping forward and murdering that presumptuous, little alien beast.

Such a shame too... He had been hoping that he and Fireflight could have some fun together with the tentacle creature.

Ah, well.

First things, first. He had to get the flyer upstairs and cleaned up. And then frag his aft himself, so that the youngling would only have Vortex's essence in and on him once again. "It's alright, snowflake," Vortex assured again, adjusting Fireflight's position, and lifting the jet as he got to his pedes. "Come. I'll get you washed up."

The white mech sniffled, calming down a little as Vortex started up the basement stairs. He nuzzled the bottom of the helicopter's mask for a moment, before sighing and resting his helm on the other's broad shoulders. "I love you Vortex," he whispered, shuttering his optics tiredly.

Vortex almost stalled for a klik. Glancing down at the contented youngling in his arms, the grey 'bot continued his trek back upstairs silently; his visor flashing as he opened the basement door.

* * *

**C.M.D: If you thought Vortex was finished with his crazy quirks... guess again! Mwahahaha! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed (either the tentacles or the cuteness) and I hope to see you again next month!  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
